my dp oc's
by sammansonrepilica
Summary: okay so these are just basic profiles of my dp oc's and some back grounds of minor characters


**A/n: hey so this isn't really a story or a one shot it's just an over view and back story of all my oc's, au DP character and future oc's let me know what you think. Also for Johnny and kitty I'm giving some pretty vague summaries. Also guys I'm also doing backgrounds for minor DP character, so I might do story's on those if you want. Also kitty and Johnny's bio's most likely will have some spoiler's a for their story that I will soon be started so if you plan to read the story and you don't like spoilers I would advise you against, reading the kitty and Johnny bio's everything else is okay.**

**Okay also, some characters are gonna be from more than one story, mainly Paulette renolds, as of now she is just a small character in running from the grime. She will be in one of my future stories and will play a bigger role then.**

**She will have a different back ground in the up and coming story, so this Paulette will be the one from running from the grime.**

* * *

Kitty sakes (no last name):

Appears in story(s): back in the day: back in the day (DP series character)

Age: 17

Sexuality: straight

Gender: female

Hair color: green

Eye color: red

Race/ethnicity: Caucasian, Arian

Personality: quirky, gets jealous easily, likes to be sarcastic, kind of a rebel and bad girl

Story: she grew up in Amity Park in a trailer park, she is best friends with ember McLain and dates Johnny Loblin. Her dad isn't in her life, her mom is very loving but extremely strict, there personalizes clash. She fell in love with Johnny 13 when she was ten and lost her virginity to him when they were 13. He cheated on her once when they were 14, she revenge cheated and they later reconciled. He never cheated again but does have a wandering eye. She was completely distraught, when her best friend ember died, her and Johnny left the funeral early, and ran into a tree, and died.

The tree was near a power line and her body got fried, in the begging of her after life she couldn't exsist outside the ghost zone, after johnny's first attempt to get her a body failed, her got her one the second time.

* * *

Johnny Loblin (13):

Appears in story(s): back in the day: back in the day (dp series character)

Age: 21

Sexuality: straight

Gender: male

Hair color: dirty blond

Eye color: green

Race/ethnicity: Caucasian, Arian

Personality: thug like, bad boy, player, poor

Story: he was born with dyslexia, this is his greatest secret. He never liked school because he was bad at it. Even has a little kid he acted like a thug, he would steal other kid's juice boxes and what not. When he met kitty he feel instantly in love despite the fact he was four. In secret with kitty he can be tender. He had always had bad luck. He was real close with his dad, because he was all he had and the only one who knew his greatest secret. He told everyone his step mother was his mom, even though he hated her.

* * *

Saei (no last name)

Appears in story(s): back in the day: back in the day

Age: 19

Sexuality: straight

Gender: female

Hair color: brown

Eye color: brown

Race/ethnicity: Caucasian, Arian

Personality: bossy, in charge, her way or the highway, loyal, sarcastic, has a crush on greg

Story: little about Saei is known, her and ember were childhood friends, and are the co-founders of the band. Saei has a bossy and leader tendency, and is really the only one ember is submissive around.

She cares about ember and the band, and is one of the ones who spoke at embers funeral. You can tell her and ember are really close as in, are all the members of the band, this was later proved after she died, her cause of death is unknown although we do know after she died, she became as ember put it "Saei became a "secretary" for a struggling entrepreneur".

Because of the quotes ember used, we can only assume that she became a one man prostitute to the man. We can also take this, as after ember died she lost her will to be bossy and in charge, and became extremely submissive.

It is never said when exactly she physically dies, but we do know that, when she does, die she along with the rest of ember's friends and family members, she turned down a chance at heaven to stay in the ghost zone with ember.

* * *

Greg sakes

Appears in story(s): back in the day: back in the day

Age: 19

Sexuality: straight

Gender: male

hair color: brown

Eye color: brown

Race/ethnicity: Caucasian, Arian

Personality: rather quiet, the most level headed of the group, thinks of all the girls as sister except for Saei, as a crush on Saei

Story: born and raised in Amity Park, on the wrong side of the tracks. He was born to kitty's father's brother, and for a while kitty was his only friend. He was knida shy around girls before ember's death. Although he was distant from the group cause he didn't talk as much, he had the same level of love for them.

Around middle school he joined kitty's circle of friends, and since ember and Saei were friends, by default he met and fell in love with her. He never admitted it. Now much about his life was known, but after ember died, his personality pulled a one 80.

After ember john and kitty died, the remains of the band broke up as a band and as friends, they all went their separate ways. He regretted never revealing his feelings to Saei, and developed sadism out of breaking hearts.

He later caught aids from; from one of the many women he slept with, and died from the dieses, he like all the others, turned down heaven. He and ember were never super close although he had nothing against her, it is unknown whether he gave up heaven for ember or, because Saei decided she was staying.

It is also unknown if he ever confessed his feelings.

* * *

Tiffany snow

Appears in story(s): back in the day: back in the day (dp series character)

Age:17

Sexuality: straight

Gender : female

Hair color :redish brownish blond

Eye color: sea green

Race/ethnicity: Caucasian, Arian

Personality: extremely perky, stylish, girly girl

Story: little is known about tiffany; she was the queen bee of her high school and comes from, the right side of the tracks. She was a bit different from the other kids,in view of how the rags (poor people) should be treated.

Has a little girl she had a nanny from the wrong side of the tracks, who would (behind her parents back) take her to see the other side of the tracks and sometimes play with the kids, at their park.

Her nanny wanted to instill in her that the two sides were only different because from a young age, they were told that they were. The truth came out and the nanny of later fired, but tiffany never forget her.

Because of this tiffany's views of poor people at quite different from the other elite. Tiffany was afraid of the elders of her community so it was very rarely that she stood up for them.

However despite contrary belief the popular kids were mostly right side of the track kids. Right side of the track kids were extremely sheltered and there parents were extremely strict there was a mold that all these kids must fit.

They did not dab in drugs, alcohol or cigarettes, and most of them were prissy and acted in a cocky manor. The majority of the GIRLS were virgins until they graduated highschool.( the guys on the other hand, mostly either persuaded there woman into sex, or stooped to get booty calls from girls from the wrong side of the tracks.)

Later on after the death of ember, the mayor had the tracks lifted in her honor, and SOME kids seemed to co mingle however others were to set in there ways.

She isn't an extremely mean person and won't go as far as bullying but, she will make fun of people behind their backs. (only to steer her rich peers away from her true feelings about the rags) This is most likely due, to the ideals instilled into her head at a young age.

She isn't a mean person, but was raised to believe that she was better than the people from the wrong side of the tracks. (despite the few months her nanny was with her) She associates herself with others from her social group.

She is secretly jealous, of people from the wrong side of the track, because she believes they get to choose their own destiny, because there is nowhere to go but up. Whereas she has to maintain her status.

It was ember who inspired her to become a reporter, which is risky because only certain people can get those jobs, and that field is very competitive. Upon embers death she learned that she couldn't go through life being another mold of the elite of amity park. Despite being inspirited, by ember she also inspired her, once upon a time fellow right side of the track peer, lance Williams, who later changed his name to lance thunder after becoming a reporter.

Lance and tiffany were childhood friends until his parents went bankrupt and he fell into depression, and distanced himself. This separated tiffany and lance for a little while until she did she digging around and found out about his situation.

She went on to confront him about it, and offered him money, he left in a storm of rage. The two remained on edge, still but the experience got her into reporting, so she started capsers newspaper club.

Even though her and lance weren't friends, anymore she thanked him for helping her find her calling, now tiffany was determined to be a reporter. At high school graduation the two were both invited to a party, thrown by a fellow classmate. Both tried liquor for the first time, and ended up having a drunken one night affair.

Upon realized this, the two begging talking and reconciled the next morning and rekindled there friendship. A week later he confessed that he had feelings for her, and the two begun a secret relationship. Tiffany wanted to be out about it, but lance knew what strife that would cause her, so he told her not to.

she told her family that no matter what, she was going to become a reporter, they disowned her. Tiffany and lance both went to amity park university, where tiffany studied communications.

At first glance had no major, but later decided to join communications, solely to be close to tiffany, eventually he ended up liking it as much as she did.

When they both became successful, they re-owned her and out of love that she never lost, despite the hurt she let them back in her life.(despite lance's protest) the elite later tried to welcome lance back into their circle, and because tiffany had, he did to.

However his welcome back into the elite changed him, and his ego grew and he became self-centered and narcissistic, cause the end of his and tiffany's relationship.

After the break up tiffany, disowned her family and distanced herself from the elite and from lance. A few days later, lance was offered a job in chaigo but turned it down to stay in amity park, with tiffnay despite the fact they are broken up.

Tiffany and lance began working for the same channel much to tiffany's distrust. Tiffany got a higher postistion and became lances boss, from there she began to give him all the hard jobs out of revenge.

The two were put on a even more odd angle when, the ghost came. It seemed as if they had been long term enemies instead of old friends and lovers. When the disastoriod incident was underway, the two had a quiet moment and reconciled, and confessed that they both were still madly in love with each other.( only because they believed the world was ending)

They temporarialy got together, seeing as no one was, enemies anymore all the stress was gone and every one, was allies or friends. When danny saved the world lance was estatic to be back together, but tiffany had a change of heart by saying

"I am so in love with you lance, and the years we spent being enemies nearly killed me, I couldn't live through that a second time. Now that the world is back to the way it was, we will go back to our lives and jobs. And the lance that I hate, the lance that was my enemy, will return. It is fame that brings him out. I'd rather us be friends than enemies any day. That is why I have to stop this path we are walking down, before things go awry. I am so in love with you lance, that is why I have to let you go."

Knowing it was his actions that lead them to that place, he let her go, thinking they will be friends. Tiffany later reveals that she was offered a job in chaigo, and took it. But she hadn't yet made the decision Initially he was enraged, saying that " I thought that we were gonna go back to the way things were."

She replies, that "that was a life time ago." A fight ensues, and she knows it's the right decision to leave, she takes the job. Shockily, lance shows up at the airport right before she leaves, and tells her "I am in love with you tiffany snow, and I am so in love with you that I will let you go. Because youre right the man I became was bad, for the both of of, it seems as if we are better people apart"

She nods and get's on the plan, her whispers to himself "if only that were true, if only I believed that I could move, on tiff but I don't we were met to be together, we are not done somehow we will be back to where we were.

As soon and tiffany is seated on the plane, she say's to her self "if you love something set it free, if it comes back then it was met to be, and if it doesn't that it was never truly yours" the plane is seen taking off, and both lance and tiffany have tears in there eyes.

* * *

Lance thunder

Appears in story(s): back in the day: back in the day (dp series character)

Age: 17

Sexuality: straight

Gender : male

Hair color : blond

Eye color: green

Race/ethnicity: Caucasian, Arian

Personality: angered easily, loveable but confused about status, and in love with tiffany snow.

Story: see tiffany snow

Scarla micks

Appears in story(s): back in the day: back in the day

Age: 19

Sexuality: bisexual

Gender : female

Hair color : black

Eye color: brown

Race/ethnicity: Caucasian, Arian

Personality: bad girl, rough and tough, angered easily

Story: scarla is one of the only character in "back in the day: ember McLain" that was not born and raised in amity park. Her hometown was New Jersey, her and her mother moved to Amity Park, when Scarla was 5 in order to escape, her mother's abusive husband and scarla's family.

Like ember she was raped, and abused by her father, the only difference was that her mother was a victim as well unlike, ember. When her and her mom moved to, Amity Park they moved to the same trailer park has most of her future friends.

Her trailer was in the middle of Saei and ember's trailers. Saei was her first friends, because ember Johnny and kitty kept to themselves until early seventh grade, after they stopped going to secret house.

She had a brief relationship with Reggie McLain ember's older brother, although it was nixed, rather quickly due to the fact, that Reggie was so involved with embers life, to the point where he lacked care about his own.

This reminded Scarla of the way, her mom was with her, and it was hard enough to watch her mom this way. So in an act of self-defense she broke off her and Reggie's affair before she grew to attached.

As fate would have, (not that scarla would ever admit it) she had fallen in love with reggie already. She choose to stay in denile.

Scarla, dated (not seriously) with sevral girls and guys, after her brief realationship with reggie, however the two became extremely good friends.

Her and ember clicked right away as soon, she joined the band, her and kitty have a lesser relationship. Despite the fact, that the group gets along for the most part there is tension between ember's band and Johnny and kitty.

Of course only initially, ember fought for them to get along, and for the most part they did. Scarla was the only one of the group who dies without falling in love. She like the majority other, of ember's friends turned down heaven to stay in the ghost zone with ember.

* * *

John junior Baxter

Appears in story(s): back in the day: back in the day (DP series character)

Age: 17

Sexuality: straight

Gender: male

Hair color: brown

Eye color: brown

Race/ethnicity: Caucasian, Arian

Personality: sarcastic, lovable, and nice

Story: he was born and raised in Michigan, and lived there until his ex-girlfriend left. His life was a calm and good one until his world was shattered, when he lost his mom to cancer.

To further, the hurt his dad married a 20 year old, 3 (give or take) weeks after. He was devastated, and resented his dad and his new step mom. To make matters' worst he felt that his dad was putting his new wife Jenna first.

He began to avoid his house by hanging out, with the wrong crowd, and got into drugs and sex at the age of ten. He lost his virginity at 11, to a 14 year old named jenny trous.

He continued to sleep around with various girls until he met his first steady girlfriend at the age of 13. Her name was Talia Alicia Jensen. They dated steadily for a while, and initially they were a happy couple.

Talia's personality was much like, her future nieces. She was over bearing and liked to try to "fix people".

So as Talia, got more into his secrets in his life, and found out his home situation, she tried to encourage him to give his step mother a chance, and rekindle his relationship with his dad.

At that point he wanted nothing to do, with them. His and Talia's relationship became more strained as she pushed more and more, for jj to reconcile with his family.

Eventually jj grew tired of their relationship, and really didn't want to be with her anymore, but he stayed into their relationship. Because he felt like she was the only one he could talk to.

The two year age difference, between two somewhat made matters worse, because the pair were on different levels, they were already two years apart, and then Talia was way beyond her years.

Eventually the relationship came to an end, when she was 17 and he was 15. His step mom Jenna was pregnant, and all his past troubles were eventually too much for him, and he snapped.

He went into a rage, and ended up beating up Talia, making her extremely bitter. Her parent pressed charges on him, and he served two weeks in juvenile hall. When he got out Talia told him she was pregnant, and that she was moving to amity park Ohio to follow, her new boyfriend.

He decided to follow her, so he could have a relationship with his son. He later auditioned for ember's band, and asked her out. From there the two hit it off, and began dating.

They both fell in love with each other instantly. However disaster struck, when they had an agreement, about Talia, and he went and cheated on her that night. From that point he avoided her, out of shame for his unfaithfulness.

It is later revealed that he went back, to Michigan to get advice from his older brother, for cheating on ember. He came back, so he could reconcile with ember only to find out, that she had already killed herself. He went to her funeral much to the protest of everyone else, as they blamed him for her suicide.

Eventually he left, but not before having a run in ember's ghost. It is unknown what happens to jj after this, but ember believed that he will move on and marry.

* * *

Talia Alicia Jensen

Appears in story(s): back in the day: back in the day (dp series character)

Age: 19

Sexuality: lesbian

Gender: female

Hair color: brownish reddish

Eye color: brown

Race/ethnicity: Caucasian, Arian

Personality: bitter, sad, hurt

Story: was born and raised in Michigan, and lived with her sister Maddie, and mother and father. She was very wise beyond her years, and initially was a happy go lucky person.

She began a relationship with jj, and was a lot more invested than, he was although this was unknown to her at the time. Once finding out about, his issues she tried to convince him to reconcile, with his family.

This pushed them further apart, eventually having snapped jj, beat her up and thus ends there relationship. Her parents pressed charges, and got jj two weeks in juvi.

When he got out, she informed him she was pregnant, with their son. Eventually she left for Amity Park to follow her new, older boyfriend William lancer. He later broke up with her.

After a fight with ember, jj and Talia had a night of passion, that ended in jj saying it was all a mistake, and they both decided that the arrangements about dash had to change.

She later gave him full custody, of their son, and left to sputum where she changed her name to Alicia Talia Jensen. There she married, but divorced after she discovered her sexuality.

* * *

Reggie McLain:

Appears in story(s): back in the day: back in the day

Age: 19

Sexuality: straight

Gender: male

Hair color: brownish

Eye color: dark green

Race/ethnicity: Caucasian, Arian

Personality: caring, protective, has a temper

Story: Reggie is two years older that ember, and his the protective older brother of ember. He sometimes overshadowed, by ember due to her rising stardom, although he doesn't mind, all that matters, is that his baby sister is his happy.

He besides jj, was the only one who knew about ember being abused by her parents, and even herself. Before jj, Reggie was the only one ember could completely confide in.

However jj never had the guts, to confront his parents about what they had done to their daughter. He protected her best he could. When she started her band, he immediately joined as well, so he could be closer to ember.

He sometimes becomes so involved in ember that he lacks on his own life. He had a brief, relationship with Scarla micks, and it seemed to be going very well. However upon realizing the way, Reggie was around his sister, Scarla quickly ended there relationship, before it could become serious.

Reggie had fallen in love, with Scarla, and although the touch, girl wouldn't admit, she had fallen in love with him to. The relationship was never rekindled, and both went their separate ways, all the while remaining close friends.

Because, of his close unhealthy obsession of protecting ember, Reggie didn't had any really friends of his own, in fact he shared ember's friends, but it all worked out for the best.

Reggie was the first one to see, jj after ember's death, when he stopped by the house, with flower's trying to reconcile with ember. However upon reading ember's last song (remember), he knew that jj had been unfaithful, and grew angry with him.

He told jj that ember was dead and then knocked him, out leaving an unconscious jj on the porch. The two saw each other, again at ember's funeral. And he wanted to fight jj once again.

After ember's death Reggie became a serial killer, he killed all unfaithful men, who reminded him of jj. He eventually died, and ended up in the ghost zone with ember.

* * *

Ember McClain

Appears in story(s): back in the day: back in the day (dp series characters)

Age: 17

Sexuality: straight

Gender: female

Hair color: (dye) bright red (while living)

Eye color: green

Race/ethnicity: Caucasian, Arian

Personality: caring, has a temper, rebellious, loving

Story: ember McLain's story is probably one of the most tragic. She was a girl who was born and raised in the small town of Amity Park. To make matter's worse she was born on the wrong side of the tracks (the poor area).

She lived with her abusive parents, and protective brother. She had big dreams of being, a rock star, and one day seeing amity par in her rear view mirror. However that was much easier said than done.

From a young age ember was abused, physically emotionally and sexually by her mother and father. Her mother once, lost a bet and gave her daughter's virginity as coladeral. Ember was ten.

Her father, repetitively forced her into sexual escapades, with him and his many mistresses. She was physically beat, when she refused, and was constantly insulted by both parents.

More often than, not her parents would neglect to pick her up from school. It got so bad, that she eventually started cutting her self as a form of realese. Her brother reggie waled in on these acts, and helped her to see she was not alone.

Eventually she started, at band with her neighbor saie, and others soon followed. Her life was rather good during these point, until they needed a drummer. The group held autions, and a boy named jj got the part.

Him and ember immediately began a realationship, initially it was very good. Ember had her first consensual sex, with jj. He was her first and only boyfriend. Things were going well until her first encounter with, his x girlfriens, where from that point her and jj had a fight. Jj cheated on her that night, and ember went home and cute herself something she hadn't done in 2 years. Her 17th birthday, came and ember was thrown a big party, this took place two weeks after the fight.

Since that night no one had seen nor heard jj, and as fate would have it he didn't show up at the party. This mind you was a party, that basically everyone was at, both sides of the track, and people in every clique, people who ember did not normally associate with were there, but her boyfriend wasn't.

At this point ember was frail and depressed anything could shove her over the edge, a run in with jj's ex-girlfriend revealing that her boyfriend, was unfaithful did just that. From there ember went to an abandoned, house her and Johnny and kitty spent a lot of time in as children. There she put, a ring and necklace and a song written about the ordeal, that would serve as a suicide note, in a metal box.

From there she proceed to burn the house down with herself inside. She eventually ended up at the ghost, zone after being denied heaven. Years later, after a portal opened up her and her band, all of them now dead as well, went to the humman world and tried to hypnotize every one into listening to there music.

She almost succeded but was stopped by teen, ghost hero danny phantom. She later after the disastoriod incident, now seeing the error in her ways after looking back at her human life, and remembering how it was to be human, wrote a letter of apology, to the ghost boy best friend, and the mayor of amity park, tucker Foley.

It is unknown what happens to ember after this, she just wants someone to know her story, which is her reason for writing the letter.

* * *

Jeremy jr manson

Appears in story(s) the highway (prior story)

Age: 4

Sexuality: unknown

Gender: male

Hair color: black

Eye color: jade green

Race/ethnicity: Caucasian, Arian

Personality: sweet, looks up to Sam, caring, sometimes confused about whether to listen to Sam, or his parents

Story: Jeremy junior Manson, is Sam's dead little brother in the story the highway. Him and Sam were rather, close despite there age difference. He died in a car crash after her parent's failure to buckle him up.

They were more focused on their meeting than, buckling their son up. It is possible that the reason for Sam's rebellion and later running away was because of her hurt and loss of her little brother.

* * *

Sage Dawson

Age: 16

Sexuality: straight

Gender: female

Hair color: brown

Eye color: brown

Race/ethnicity: Caucasian, Arian, British

Personality: caring, protective, loves everyone, rather innocent, girly girl, can be naïve

Story: sage Dawson was born in London England, to john and Lucy Dawson. However soon, after sage was born Lucy died. Heartbroken, and not standing to be in a place where him and Lucy, grew up john took the young sage originally, to a quiet Amish country in Arizona.

Upon realizing that they didn't fit in, that life style john decided to get back to work, he ended up in Amity Park there he met Helen luxfield. The pair dated for a year until they got married, when sage was two.

Sage was astonished to meet another child her age that wasn't Amish. The two quickly got along, despite not being able to spend too much time, around each other, due to sage only being allowed to be up in the attic, during certain times.

As the two grew older there bond remained strong, and they grew to see each other as sisters. Sage naturally started school and made her own friends. Still she never left Sam's side.

She even went so far, to protect same that she threated Helen, with telling her father of her abusive ways. Helen then, shut her up by cutting and burning her instilling fear inside the young girl.

Eventually john convinced Helen to let Sam out, and Sam and sage got to go to the same school. Where sage's "friends" made fun of sam. Sage confronted the head of the a-list Paulina, from there the list turned on sage, and her and Sam became outcast.

The pair eventually got their own group of friends, including Ethan long, there lived being pretty good for a while. Eventually there pair met, jazz and tucker adding on to their friend group.

During this time, sage and Ethan fell in love with each other, despite them being complete opposites. Initially jazz and sage didn't get along, due to their opposite views, eventually the two came to a common ground.

When to curse hit sage and jazz, and Sam were forced to break ties with all their friends. Initially the group searched for a cure after failure to find one the three lost hope and fell into a depression.

When their respective lover's or almost lovers teamed up, to stop the curse they got some of their hopes for normal a life back.

Sage and Ethan began a relationship after the curse was seemingly broken.

* * *

John Dawson

Age: 39

Sexuality: straight

Gender: male

Hair color: black and gray

Eye color: dark green

Race/ethnicity: Caucasian, Arian, British

Personality: loving, naive, hardworking, businessman

Story: john Dawson was born and raised in London England. He was an heir to one of the most successful toffee business, in the world. He fell head over heels and loves with his childhood friend, and daughter of an employee, Lucy carter.

He later married her, things were going swimmingly, they got pregnant with their first child, a girl and the pair was ecstatic. However complications caused Lucy to die giving birth to her daughter.

They named the baby sage, not being able to stay in a town that reminded him of her, john took his infant daughter and headed to America. Initially the pair went to, Amish country. The pair didn't fit in there, so john decided to go back to work, he had a business meeting in Amity Park and there he met Helen.

The two dated for a year, and then got married. John didn't love her, like he loved lucy, he mainly married Helen to drown out the hole, that was left. This isn't to say that, he didn't care for Helen at all, or even love her, but he wasn't in love with her.

Eventually him and his daughter got, back into the swing of their new, life he didn't know about the abuse of Sam and sage, or how off here rocker his second wife was.

He met same for the first time, out of curiosity and ending up, going to visit her as often as sage did. He grew to love Sam as his own, eventually convincing Helen to let Sam go to school.

There he became a father figure to both sage, and Sam really there, only parental figure.

* * *

Helen luxfield (Dawson)

Age: 40

Sexuality: straight

Gender: female

Hair color: light blond

Eye color: olive green

Race/ethnicity: Caucasian, Arian

Personality: cynical, abusive, demented, narcissistic, sardonic, sarcastic, and sadistic

Story: Helen luxfield was born to an Angela luxfield, and benny jones. She was a product of benny raping Angela. Angela being extremely bitter about losing her virginity, to a rapist, turned her anger on Helen.

Helen was constantly, told she was a minster, her mother sold her sold to the devil, and practiced various forms of black magic on the girl. As a young girl, Helen was rather quiet and sweet, but through the years of abuse, her heart darkened, and she became vengeful.

She developed night terrors, and was bipolar and schizophrenic (both illnesses from her biological father.) Helen was in and out of mental hospitals, her whole life. The girl developed a bloodlust after snapped from so many years, of being abused by her, mother and her mental stability on top of that.

Her mother disowned her, at 18 and she spent a few years in the mental hospital. When she got out, she meets vlad, and used his resources, to start a new life. She got a job at an elementary school; there she manipulated a 6th grader, into engaging in sexual intercourse with her, by offering him jolly ranchers in return.

Along with helen's plans he got her pregnant, of course unknown to the child. She then got a job at as a nurse once again using vlad's resources. She set her sites, on Pamela Manson, a newly wedding rich woman, who was expecting the same time and day as she herself was. She assumed due to the curse, her mother placed on her that she would have a miscarriage. She had a still born child, and with vlad help she succeeded with stealing the infant, and murdering Pamela.

She locked the child in an attack; so that Sam would fear her should she ever find the truth of her origins. 2 years later, she married a widower john Dawson, who she had genuine feelings for despite, her snake like nature.

In essence Helen is just a frighten child, in a 40 year olds body, looking for love. She is mentally unstable as well as suffers, from post-traumatic stress disorder.

* * *

Angela luxfield

Age: 60

Sexuality: straight

Gender: female

Hair color: greyish blond

Eye color: bright blue

Race/ethnicity: Caucasian, Arian

Personality: sweet, kind, typically Betty Crocker old lady,

Story: she grew up with her 6 other, sisters and her mother, and aunt. Her father died when she was very young. Angela luxfield was a typical, catholic girl.

She was sweet and caring and was saving herself for marriage, much like all her sisters, was. She was sheltered and knew little about their horrors of the world.

Her world was shattered, when she was raped and got pregnant. She snapped, and decided to take her hate for her rapist, out on her child. She began to do everything to torcher the child, from casting spells on her, to cursing her.

Of course in her elder years, the woman came to regret the treatment, of her child, and reverted back into her catholic ways.

* * *

Benny "skull" jones

Age: (prior) 19

Sexuality: straight

Gender: male

Hair color: black

Eye color: dark green

Race/ethnicity: Caucasian, Arian

Personality: bitter, cold hearted, mad

Story: benny was a poor man, in rule Wisconsin he had a hard working single mom. On the streets among other criminal, he went by the name skull. He was extremely bitter, about being poor. He set his sights, on the luxfield family, and was extremely jealous of their perfect life.

He wanted them to suffer, like he did. He set his sights pacifically on the luxfields youngest daughter. He watched Angela, for a long time, and ended up trapping her in an alley way, where he raped her.

He got her pregnant, from there, but luckily he got arrested and tried for his crime. He was convicted of rape, and had to register has a sexual offender. It is unknown what happened to benny, after he was released from prison.

* * *

Ethan long

Age: 16

Sexuality: straight

Gender: male

Hair color: blond

Eye color: bluish green

Race/ethnicity: Caucasian, Arian, British

Personality: caring, protective, has a temper, in love sage Dawson, persistent.

Story: his mother originally from London, and his sister having lived there as a little kid, they both had accents. They he developed an accent from being around bother of them.

Ethan long was born into, family of four with his older sister, and his loving mother. Unfortunately his father was an abusive cold hearted man. His father was in the high ranks of the mafia.

He frequently abused him his sister, and his mother, physically, emotionally, and sexually. His mother being a kind hearted and naive woman she was stayed, with her husband despite his abusive ways.

This eventually led to her death. Ethan's mother was brutally slayed by her husband, for his own pleasure. To make matter's wrose he made, his son ethan watch.

Ethan then turned on his father, and murdered him with a meat clever. In the moment Ethan loved murdering his abusive father, but he would later regret it. Now an orphan and his only air his older sister, he promised her that he would complete school and make a better life for them.

Ethan made friends, with sage Dawson in early middle school, from that point he quickly fell in love with her, as she did with him. This love may stem from the fact that sage, acts a lot like his late mother did.

Sage returned his feelings, but before, he could confess, sage was cursed, and broke ties with him. From that point, Ethan sanity broke, and he began spying on her.

He would sit up in her family's tall tree, and use night vision goggles, to look at sage. He called it "dating from afar". He later blackmailed Danny Fenton/phantom, into helping him break the curse.

The two initially did not get along. In fact that is an understatement; they completely clashed, and constantly argued. This was due to the fact, that Ethan black mailed Danny which infuriated him.

Ethan in turn did not like Danny, because he felt that he was, looking for a pity party, and that his life wasn't has hard as his own. The two eventually came two a common ground, deciding that they needed, to get along because they were gonna be interacting for a while.

Ethan is extremely secretive; no one really knows his full story. Not even his older sister knows that he killed his father. In fact sage knows very little about him, but Ethan would rather it that way.

Ignorance is bliss.

* * *

Max nelson

Age: 16

Sexuality: straight

Gender: male

Hair color: brown

Eye color: brown with hint of olive green

Race/ethnicity: Caucasian, Arian

Personality: cocky, mean, bully

Story: little is known about max nelson, besides the fact that he bullied Danny, and several others. It is unknown whether max, is alive or not. It is possible he is one of the 16 survivors of grimey waters but it is also possible that he was one of the several hundred that are dead. His whereabouts are unknown.

* * *

Paulette renolyds

Age: 13 (when she died)

Sexuality: straight

Gender: female

Hair color: blue

Eye color: greyish blue

Race/ethnicity: Caucasian, Arian

Personality: sarcastic, witty, rebellious, caring

Story: Paulette Reynolds was born and raised in California, until she was 8 years old. She was diagnosed with terminal leukemia; she was told then, that she had a year to live.

Her and her dad, begin looking for other methods after she had several other second opinions by other doctors. After much, looking they heard of a doctor who completely cured a woman, in the 80's.

After finding out he was still, alive they made several call's in order to locate the man, to see if he was still willing to work. They found the man, and he lived in grimey waters, Texas.

So from there they went. Paul ended up going to yucky elementary, and there she met a young Danny Fenton and tucker Foley. The threesome became fast friends, despite the fact that her and Danny's slightly older sister jazz didn't get along.

Unknown to them she was secretly receiving treatment, for her leukemia. Around six grades, her and Danny confessed their feelings for each other, and began dating for a while.

The two broke up after the doctor died, and Paul didn't want anyone else to use his treatment, so she chose to die. She broke ties, with Danny and all her friends, and died in a home for terminal cancer patients.

Then day she died, she called for Danny to come see her, the two spoke for an hour. She died in front of him, and she was the first ghost he saw. She became his guardian angel from there.

This was unknown to him until he was sent into his own mind; from there she guided him through his memories.

* * *

**a/n: okay every one I'm gonna update, this and tell ya'll all about my oc's for the price for danny story. Okay so right now I'm bout to finish my running from the grime update. dont forget to check out the facebook you guys sammansonrepilica campbell**


End file.
